


Rest for the Weary

by Lidsworth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Redemption, i'm my own beta so there may be mistakes, unalaq centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Separated from Vatuu and free of his influence, Unalaq attempts to live a normal life in spite of all that has happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched LoK since it ended, so I’m a little rusty. Anyway, Unalaq is one of my faves—followed by Tarrlok and Noatak, and then Mako. I think I’ll do small ficlets for my faves and that’ll be it.  
> Anyway, there’s an OC pairing in this. Unalaq x Male OC. So yeah, because I want him to be happy because I’m 1000% sure that his wife dumped his ass after he went bonkers.  
> And no—I’m in no way saying that a male s/o would be better for Unalaq, I just envision him as bi-sexual and don’t find it impossible for him to date a man. And he’s turning a new leaf.
> 
> also, i'm on [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/) but I usually blog about Tolkien, but we can chat if you'd like ;)

Republic City certainly wasn’t the North Pole.  

For starters, the air was incredibly thick here. Full of smoke and other harsh pollutants that the industrialized city had breathed out like carbon dioxide. The smog had been so pungent heavy with odor that Unalaq had spent his first week out of the harbor bouncing from clinic to clinic, completely unprepared for the nausea and migraines that the sick air had assaulted him with.

The hospitals hadn’t been exactly kind to him either. The influx of energy had caused the former chief to black out on multiple occasions, and had only seemed to increase the fatigue caused by the city. That said, when stable enough, Unalaq had made his escaped, stuffing a bag full of morphine and other medications to carry him throughout the month.

Finding work in his state wasn’t entirely difficult, and it helped that most citizens native to Republic City had believed all members of the Water Tribe to look related or eerily similar (a point of ignorance that would have bothered him years ago, but now he was just grateful for the disguise).

He had found his new dwelling in an old library, filled to the brim with books and dust. And since the manager had required a librarian as well as a janitor, he had accepted both jobs, for his water bending had gladly aided the latter (he utilized _sparingly,_ however. For he found himself unable to bend for prolonged periods without becoming light headed).

Given free access to a vast selection of books, Unalaq had adjusted to his new life quite comfortably. Their tales had taken him to places further than the spirit world ever could have.

Any thought of venturing there had been struck down, for he had no intention of meeting his niece again. In fact he hadn’t wanted to meet any of his family.

There was no point in explaining to them that his deeds had been committed under the influence of dark spirits, not when he was notorious for cleansing them.

Not to mention, he wouldn’t be brave enough to face his children again—or his wife (ex-wife, now, he supposed. He had read last week’s newspaper).

That was alright though, he supposed. Loneliness had never been quite a bother to him. He had grown content with it as a child, and had accepted that he would be lonely forever. He didn’t need his children or their allegiance (or so he told himself).

Though behind corners and alley ways, he had seen them occasionally, his children, and his twins.

They were okay—Desna was okay (the former chief remembered the relief he felt upon seeing that his son was alive and okay, that the last time he’d seen him certainly hadn’t been the last). He supposed that conclusion had given him the strength to keep on working. To keeping on _living_ (to lie to himself about loneliness, because he didn’t _want_ to be alone. he _wanted_ to be with them).

He had ducked once or twice, hidden as Eska had turned her sharp gaze towards his hiding spot, or as his son advanced towards the alley, and had made himself scarce just in the nick of time.

 

He hadn’t many friends. Save for his books and the occasionally regulars that came to the library. And to be honest, he didn’t exactly considered them friends. Occasionally, he got some college students from the University sitting in his library (well technically it wasn’t _his_ library, but the old man who owned the place there never showed and gave him the keys and all).

They never really spoke more than two lines to him. For no particular reason, he wondered how it would be if Desna and Eska had gone to university.

There was the geology professor, head of his department and a teacher at the university. Their relationship was strange, but Unalaq would not consider them friends. He was definitely a regular, popped up more than any other person had.

From what Unalaq could tell, the professor sat at the table and tore through books about rock formations and compounds, and time permitting, remained there for hours.

He also liked to talk a lot. To Unalaq. Initially the conversations between the two had been rather short and to the point, though eventually, overtime, had become comfortable and quite personal (more personal than the former spirit bender would have liked).

(They ranged from “Where are you from?” to “Did you see those creepy twins that hang around the Avatar? I bumped into them today…” )

He’d invited Unalaq out to eat with him on numerous occasions, to which Unalaq politely refused.  

That didn’t stop him from brining dinner to the library.

Unalaq didn’t mind his company—not at all. He wasn’t lonely anymore, and for the most part he didn’t have to cook. And the Professor didn’t seem to mind his silence either.

Sometimes he stayed after hours (actually, he stayed after hours _often)_ and helped Unalaq straighten up the library.

He’d been in Unalaq’s room too, assisted him in carrying books upstairs to place beside his bed. Sometimes he stayed longer than necessary, sometimes he didn’t.

One time he kissed him.

In the past, Unalaq would have taken their budding relationship as a blessing from the spirits, but he wasn’t on good terms with them anymore.

(Also, he and the professor weren’t friends. Not even lovers (yet). But they were certainly something like that)

\--

On the subject of the spirits, they were following him. Much to his horror they were _following_ him. How on earth they had managed to infiltrate the library, he hadn’t a clue.

Necessary wards and protections had been put up in order to repel them, and he hadn’t even meditated deeply enough to warrant their attraction. And he certainly hadn’t been bending more than necessary.  

Yet they still persisted.

They weren’t necessarily harmful, nor were they negative entities. Actually, they were quite kind, and when the Professor could not come to the library, they helped him.

He didn’t know why, it’s not like he deserved their kindness. He had exploited their abilities after all.

But they were persistent little creatures, often sneaking into his room and hiding underneath his bed while he slept. Sooner or later, not even the Professor’s presence could send the little devils away. Though Unalaq though that his significant other rather liked the spirits, for he conversed with them and studied them whenever he got the chance.

Still, the librarian was unnerved by them. From his experience, spirits only brought pain and suffering.

-

Things changed a year into his new life.

The day had started out as uneventful as any other during the year. For the most part he sat behind his desk as the students browsed the shelves for books. Finals week had come early that year, and he’d seen an influx of traffic as their exams rounded the corner.

The Professor had come to him late. He was apparently feeling the weight of the ending semester as well, and had stayed in the office longer than usual to tutor lagging students.

He had made it up with a kiss (not that Unalaq was particularly upset by his absence) and had plummeted into a long conversation about work and school immediately after. Once or twice, the subject of those “creepy” twins had crept into the conversation.

The head of cultural studies program had opened a Northern Water Tribe exhibit, and seeing as the heads of the Northern Water Tribe was in Republic City, they had been formally invited.

He had gone deaf to any further insults surrounding his children, and had instead busied himself with his latest customer. The absence of the spirits had also been a much needed distraction. He hated to admit it (and would never do so aloud), but he had grown accustomed to them.

Their absence had alarmed him.

It was around closing time when they came back. With the last book on the shelf and the sign turned to closed, Unalaq had prepared to go upstairs. The Professor was there with him, pushing chairs back under the table, humming aloud to penetrate the silence.

Though his voice wasn’t needed for much longer.

There was a crash of glass at the door as a big blob of glowing blue plummeted through the threshold, carrying an even more blue parka with it.

It looked familiar, and even from the bookshelves, Unalaq noticed the particular patterns and designs that

It was Water Tribe attire, and given the quality, Northern Water Tribe. But he had seen his former home’s attire countless times before when walking through Republic City, and none had caught his attention such as this.

Then there was an irritated voice (voices corrected Unalaq) that followed the spirit’s sudden arrival into the library, and through the chipped shards of glass came two individuals that moved too similar for Unalaq’s liking.

Hunched over as they were, it was nearly impossible to identify them.

But the hair, the skin, and the parka (the other identical one in the mouth of the bubble spirit, who presently hovered beside Unalaq) had told him all he that he needed to know.

His heart dropped to his stomach as the two straightened themselves up and scanned the room for the coat. When their eyes met his, neither said a word. The silence had returned and the air had grown incredibly cold.

And then the Professor was beside him, complaining about the noise and the bubble spirit, and then saying, aloud : “It’s those creepy twins I was talking about!”

-

Their conversation was private, held in his bedroom. And didn’t last over an hour.

Unalaq considered using the spirits as an excuse (because partially they were), but begins with an apology to Desna for leaving him to die, and to Eska for manipulating her.

They didn’t say anything for a while, and for once their impassiveness unnerved him.

It’s Eska who spoke first (she always spoke first, perhaps because Desna never knew what to say). And after a long, monotonous speech, she forgave him.

Desna wouldn’t have said anything had Unalaq not asked him to. He would have let Eska speak for him, which would be alright on any other occasion but this one. He didn’t almost allow Eska to die, it was Desna.

It’s wasn’t an easy conversation for any of them, and the air was thick with tension and heavy with sadness. And they learned that of the two, Desna was indeed the more emotional one (maybe that’s why he never spoke)  

When they exited, they did so as a family.

The Professor was chewing his nails as the twins backed him into a corner, inspecting him and questioning him about his life and job. After ten minute interrogation, Desna and Eska announced loudly that he’s passed the “test” and he was indeed father _and_ husband material.

They also insisted on sleeping in the same bed—all of them (as if Unalaq’s bed wasn’t small enough).

But they made it work, _somehow._ The Professor _wanted_ to complain, that much Unalaq can tell, but for the sake of them all, he actually shut up.

 

And that was okay.

For once things were okay, and he thought that, perhaps the spirits had forgiven him. Accepted that this _was_ their blessing. Funny, he didn’t even meddle with them this time, they just came to him.

Unalaq wonders if he should have taken a similar approach to being with, but decides against it. He never would have had this.

This being his job, the Professor, who according to Desna and Eska, was his husband, and his children.

He wasn’t lonely anymore. He was happy.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! Hope you liked it. I plan to write more for different characters in the future, but who knows.


End file.
